Blackmore
Blackmore is a boss in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia. He is a man who sustains himself on the essence of his victims' souls. He appears in a section of Dracula's Castle known as the Underground Labyrinth, as the game's eleventh boss. Strategy When Shanoa encounters Blackmore, he will say: "I will take your shadow!", then his own shadow will turn into a demon and start attacking her. His weak point is the shadow he casts, and he is weak against Flame and Light attacks. Melee weapons will not hurt him, so a good option is to equip the Nitesco glyph, which deals both Flame and Light damage. His attacks are extremely powerful, with few spots in which to dodge them, so learning his patterns is very important for surviving the fight. Be aware that he can chain and combine many of his attacks randomly: *The shadow pulls way back and launches four fireballs from its mouth (one of them offscreen). These fall with a considerable distance between each other. Stay at the corner of the room to avoid. *The shadow pulls back slightly and launches three fireballs from its mouth, all three falling very close one of each other and landing at the corner of the room. Walk near Blackmore to avoid. *Swipes the ground with its claw. Jump to avoid. *Smashes the ground with either one or both of its hands. Stay at the corner of the room to avoid. *Crouches to ground level and unleashes a powerful beam of Dark energy from its mouth. Stay at the corner and jump to avoid. Once his health has been reduced to a half, he will say "That was quite entertaining", and his shadow will develop an aura, which makes him faster and harder to avoid. All of his attacks will then be enhanced in one way or another and he will be more prone to chain them together (be aware that he can still use all of his previous attacks too): *The shadow now unleashes three swipes with its claws consecutively. Jump over the first one, crouch under the second and jump again over the third one. *Launches four fireballs and immediately follows up with a swipe. Stay at the corner of the room and jump over its swipe. *Combines launching the three and four fireball sets. Move close to Blackmore to avoid them altogether. *Smashes the ground with both of its arms and immediately follows up by shooting a Dark energy beam from its mouth. Stay at the corner and jump over the beam. Since virtually all of Blackmore's attacks have the Dark attribute, a player concerned with survivability would do well to equip a set of Onyx Pins before fighting him, allowing them to ignore much more damage than other head-slot items acquired at this point in time. Other good suggestions would be equipment that increases Intelligence (INT), rather than Strength (STR), as Blackmore shrugs off physical damage better than most of the enemies encountered prior to him. Nitesco is a great glyph to use against him, as Blackmore is weak to Flame and Light, and Nitesco deals damage of both of these attributes. The Venus glyph union (Weapon + Nitesco) can deal heavy damage to him, as it can be used consecutively and only costs 15 Hearts per cast. Another good glyph to use would be Ignis. It hits three times and can be fired more rapidly than Nitesco. Vol Ignis is another option. It's a slower way of killing Blackmore but it has the advantage that the player never runs out of MP when using it. Enemy Data Item Data Trivia *Blackmore's shadow resembles a Werewolf. *Blackmore's name may be a reference to Ritchie Blackmore, an English musician renowned for his work as guitarist and songwriter for the rock band Deep Purple. This is further supported as many characters from several other classic Konami franchises are also named after famous rock musicians and bands. Category:Witches and Wizards Category:Order of Ecclesia Bosses Category:Dark Bosses